


Road Trip

by DreamingTheMelody



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingTheMelody/pseuds/DreamingTheMelody
Summary: “Lito, I love spending time with you, of course I do. Eating out at a nice restaurant, perfect. Touring an art museum, nothing better. But I do have a job, you realize. I can’t just go—” he pauses, looking at Lito, then the inside of the car, then back at Lito again “—road tripping? Whenever I want.”





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/gifts).



> Arg, sorry recip, I hope you see this note in time! (I forgot to sneak it in before now). 
> 
> I did intend for this to be longer, but the last two weeks have been me furiously completing French assignments to try and catch up in time enough for uni grades. I really did love your prompt, but definitely did put it off more than I meant to, and so didn't quite get to do everything that I wanted with it. I saw myself adding either another section, or another chapter just as long, but just general hecticness prohibited that. I'd definitely like to revisit this in future, though! i hope that you do enjoy what I managed so far, even if it's not one-thousand percent what you requested. 
> 
> I hope you have a lovely holiday and a lovely yuletide! <3

“I’m taking you somewhere,” Lito finds himself saying to Hernando in the middle of a blisteringly hot July day. “Go get changed, you don’t want to go looking like that.” 

“Like what?” Hernando asks, turning around after locking the door and setting down his keys, giving Lito an incredulous look. 

“Like a professor,” Lito quips, completely nonplussed. “Come on. You’ll want to wear something comfortable.” 

Hernando laughs and shakes his head a little, before stepping forward and taking Lito’s hands in his. “I love you,” he says, hazel eyes earnest and sincere. He leans forward and gently presses his lips to Lito’s before turning away and rushing off to their bedroom, the ear-to-ear grin a testament to how delighted he is. 

Later, as Hernando opens up the door to Lito’s car, he stops, looking shocked at the suitcases piled in the back, along with boxes of snacks, blankets, and the huge body pillow lying across the top of the pile. 

“Where are we going?” He asks, amusement turning to confusion and hesitance. “Lito, I love spending time with you, of course I do. Eating out at a nice restaurant, perfect. Touring an art museum, nothing better. But I do have a job, you realize. I can’t just go—” he pauses, looking at Lito, then the inside of the car, then back at Lito again “—road tripping? Whenever I want.” 

“Don’t worry,” Lito says while jogging up, a huge grin on his lips and his hands moving with excitement. “I already called in for you. There’s nothing to be worried about. You were almost done with the semester anyway, weren’t you?” 

Hernando reluctantly grins back despite himself, slowly nodding in response—even though Lito’s unwavering smile needs no confirmation. “I guess, it is only the exam I would be missing… I can just get someone to proctor that for me…” 

“Perfect!” Lito shouts exuberantly, already running over to the driver’s side of the car and sliding in. 

Once they both are situated, Lito pulls out of the driveway and starts heading towards the freeway. Regeton is playing at a medium volume to keep his energy up, but he finds he’s already questioning the intelligence of making this trip into a road trip instead of flying. 

“We’re going to be on the road for a while,” he says offhandedly to Hernando once they’ve been cruising for a good amount of time. 

“Jesus, how long?” Hernando asks, laughing and squeezing their joint hands resting on the center console. 

“Maybe about 36 hours,” Lito says distractedly, his eyes on the black eighteen-wheeler driving beside them. 

“36 hours?” Hernando asks, sounding probably the most surprised Lito has ever heard him. “Where on Earth are we going, Los Angeles?” 

“San Francisco, actually,” Lito says, being amused enough at Hernando’s reaction to grin to himself. “Iberian Dreams wants to shoot some scenes there, and I thought we could make a thing of it. A nice road trip, you and me, driving across the Golden Gate Bridge…” 

“San Francisco?” Hernando asks incredulously—apparently still stuck on that fact. Though he’s not the only one. In the rearview mirror, Lito can see Nomi appear sitting on the car floor, her voice equally as surprised as she joins in at the same time. 

“Yes,” Lito says again. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” they both chorus in unison, Nomi excited, Hernando aghast. 

“I didn’t think we’d be gone so long. I’ll have to get Dani to water the tomatos—” 

“—This is perfect! Neets is going to be so thrilled to meet you guys! What am I saying? I’m so thrilled to meet you guys—” 

“—I don’t know if I paid the internet bill—” 

“—There’s so much we’ll have to do—”

“Lito, this is crazy,” they both say again, and Lito finds that it’s hard to keep his gaze as focused on the road when he finds their interaction so amusing. 

“We’ll have a great time,” he says in response to both of them. “Don’t worry.” 

“Worried? I’m not worried,” Nomi snarks, meeting Lito’s gaze in the rearview mirror with her blue-eyed one before flashing a grin and vanishing. 

“I know we will,” Hernando responds, a small crease appearing on his forehead. “I’m just not as impulsive as you, you know that. I’m still not used to it.” 

Lito frowns, his shoulders hunching slightly. “I just wanted us to have a good time,” he says, and Hernando can hear a bit of defensiveness in his tone. 

“I know, Lito,” Hernando quickly responds. “And we will. This was just a bit surprising, is all. Please don’t think I don’t appreciate it.” 

Lito can feel the soft, rhythmic stroking of Hernando’s pointer finger along his, the deliberate press of their palms, and though he knows that this is a blatant attempt at calming him down, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t work any less. 

“Yeah?” He asks, a slight bit of uncertainty creeping into his tone. 

“Of course,” Hernando responds, leaning over to press a lingering kiss to Lito’s cheek. “I love this. I love you.” 

They cruise along the freeway, the Spanish music a soft background to the conversation that they strike up. They speak late into the night, taking turns driving up through Mexico. 

They talk about Lito’s acting career and the gossip associated with it—how Dani hasn’t been pursued as much recently on account of being perceived as a beard, though they both agree that she has no complaints on that front, so it’s good for now; how Lito’s visibility in the gay community has given him a new audience to appreciate his work; how Lito is still nervous about not knowing what comes next, even now—and the tone changes from loud and raucous, to tender, to introspective and everything in between. 

It’s nice, Lito can’t help but think to himself. The unending push of his career makes it hard to just sit and have these conversations with ‘Nando, though he wishes that he could. Even without factoring in the time in San Francisco, he is glad of this and of everything that led him to this movie, this opportunity, this moment. 

He hasn’t felt this content in a very long time.


End file.
